Blessing in disguise
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: AU early season 3. When tragedy strikes Lonnie can his friends save him from a downward spiral of revenge and grief?
1. Chapter 1

This is set AU early season three no references to any particular episode.

Title: Blessing in disguise  
author: Cindy Ryan  
summary: When tragedy strikes Lonnie can his friends save him from a downward spiral of revenge and grief? 

The Sparta police squad car was barely at a stop by the time Officer Lonnie Jamison was out of the passenger side. He heard Dee call after him but didn't respond. Lonnie ducked under the yellow crime scene tape and pounded up the steps of the simple one story blue house he knew so well. Familiar faces and hands tried to stop his progress but Lonnie ducked and continued on through the screen door. It was a muggy summer night typical for July. However Lonnie felt nothing but cold and numb. Ever since the call had come over the radio. Burglary homicide. Lonnie hadn't wanted to believe it then and he knew he wouldn't until he saw for himself. He didn't want to see the woman he loved as a murder victim but Lonnie knew it was the only thing that would make him believe this wasn'ta horrible nightmare.

Skidding down the hall from the living room Lonnie found his path to the bedroom blocked by the one person physically able to stop him. The six foot plus frame of Bubba Skinner stood in the bedroom doorway a sad look crossing his handsome features.

"Let me through, Bubba."Jamison demanded trying to ignore the shaking of his voice.

"As your friend, I can't. You don't want to see Colleen that way."Bubba responded grimly.

Lonnie winced at his girlfriend of over a year's name. She'd been a waitress at the local diner when they'd met last spring. Lonnie had never fallen so hard and so fast as he did for the pretty brunette. Colleen was a single Mom to a equally beautiful year old daughter Melissa. At the thought of the little girl Lonnie felt his face pale more and found it hard to breath. Even without seeing Colleen it was all starting to sink in. Good Lord...please not both...

"Lonnie?"Bubba asked with worry.

Lonnie blinked up at his friend not remembering backing against the closest wall. "Melissa?"

To Lonnie his voice sounded weak, scared and horrified. A perfect match to how he felt. His legs were starting to feel rubbery and he knew they wouldn't hold him for long. Bubba gripped Lonnie's left shoulder and Lonnie couldn't bring himself to meet the other man's gaze. If that little girl was killed too Lonnie didn't know what he'd do to the person responsible.

"She's alright, Lonnie."Bubba replied quietly. "Virgil took her home so Althea could watch her."

At that news Lonnie's legs did give out on him and he collapsed to the floor. Instantly Bubba placed a supportive arm around his friend's waist hoisting him gently back to his feet.

"Come on, let's get you out of here...I'll take you home."Skinner offered.

A figure stepped out of the bedroom and around Bubba Lonnie looked at Chief Bill Gillespie. The older man took off his hat and met Lonnie's grief filled angry gaze.

"I know what she meant to you and I know everything in you wants to find the person responsible."Gillespie stated quietly. "You think it'll help but it won't. You'll still miss her and have an image of her dead body that'll never leave you. Listen to Bubba, go home, get some rest let us handle this. I promise we'll get the killer."

Lonnie glanced around at his fellow officers. They'd all been over to Colleen's for a much happier occasion an anniversary party, weekend barbeque. Lonnie's brain was having a very hard time meshing the two realities. Finally he looked back at the Chief and then reluctantly nodded consent to Bubba. Without another word said by anyone Bubba and Lonnie left.

* * *

With fumbling hands Lonnie unlocked the door to his apartment shoving off Bubba's offers of help. As he flipped on the light the one bedroom apartment had never felt more empty. He'd been planning on moving in with Colleen once his lease was up in a few months. He'd barely kept anything here any more just a few pieces of furniture they didn't have room for in her house. Not knowing what else to do Lonnie wandered into the kitchen. He wasn't even aware of Bubba using his phone until the receiver was placed back down with a clank that seemed unusually loud.

"I cleared it with the Chief."Bubba stated joining Lonnie in the small kitchen. "I'm off duty and stayin' with you awhile."

"I don't need a baby-sitter!"Lonne shouted stalking to the far side of the kitchen.

"You need a friend, Lonnie."Bubba replied patiently.

Lonnie shook his head. "They need you on the...investigation."

"Chief made this clear, Lonnie. I'm to stick to you like glue. Sparta p.d is family and we take care of our own."Bubba commented.

"Colleen and Melissa were my family."Lonnie stated as he stalked past a startled Bubba through the living room and to the front door. "I can't sit and do nothing."

"Lonnie..."Skinner began as he hurried to catch up.

"Chief's gonna have to understand or lock me in a cell."Lonnie said as he stopped and turned to face his friend. "Somebody took Colleen from me...from her daughter...I have to be a part of this."

With a resigned sigh Bubba motioned for Lonnie to get in the squad car. Once they were both in Bubba started the engine and backed out of the driveway. As they drove to the station Lonnie knew he'd have an uphill battle with the Chief...but he had to try. He owed that much to Colleen. He wasn't there when she needed him so Lonnie was going to do the only thing he could do; find her killer.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Blessing in disguise  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Returning from the crime scene to the station Gillespie was met at the curb by his chief of detectives.

"Virgil."Bill greeted as he got out of the car."Parker already apprised me that Jamison's waitin' in my office. You here to tell me something different?"

Virgil sighed sadly as he shook his head sitting down on the hood of the Chief's car.

"Part of me thinks we should let him work it."Virgil stated quietly. "He knows Colleen better than anyone."

"If it were up to me I would." Gillespie agreed. "But you know we can't. If and when this goes to trial the defense would question everything Lonnie touched."

"He just wants to help the woman he loved; bring her justice."Virgil continued. "If it was Althea…."

"I'd be telling you the same thing I'm going to tell him."Bill replied as he climbed the stairs. "Come on, I have a feeling we're going to need an extra hand convincing him."

* * *

Wilson Sweet rocked back on his heels and set the camera aside as he rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. The M.E had taken away the victim's body but it hadn't eased the ugliness of Sweet's job. Murder scenes were tough enough but when they were the loved one of a friend; someone who had become a friend of yours as well it was brutal.

As Sweet worked the crime scene he tried to keep it just another case. But every so often the image of Lonnie's horrified face when he arrived on scene would surface before his mind's eye and Sweet would once again be saddened by the tragedy. He and Lonnie had been fast friends almost since the first day they had worked together. After Lonnie had become involved with Colleen Sweet had spent many a dinner over at this house. He remembered the laughter that would echo through the kitchen as Colleen would tease Lonnie about a recipe he was trying. Wilson hadn't seen his friend that happy in a long time. It was good to see. Though Lonnie hadn't come right out and told Sweet yet he could tell Lonnie had been thinking about settling down with Colleen and her Daugherty. Marriage; house whole nine yards. A happy future with kids of their own. Now it was Sweet's job to find out who had taken that future away.

"You okay?"Dee asked as she stepped into the bedroom.

"Yeah."Wilson replied as he stood picking up his camera. "You?"

Dee sighed sadly. "I'll be a lot better when we find the person responsible. You think this was random?"

Sweet moved into the living room and Dee followed.

"Back door was smashed open but Colleen's jewelry is still here along with radio and tv."Wilson responded as he draped the camera strap around his neck. "If this was a robbery they were interrupted."

"Or this could be revenge against Lonnie."Dee added quietly. "We all know it's a possibility when we accept the badge."

"Either way I think we're done in here ready to canvas the yard?"Sweet suggested.

Dee smiled briefly. "Lead the way."

As Sweet headed through the living room and small kitchen and out the backdoor he struggled to force the memories aside. The only way he was going to help Lonnie through this was to do his job. Gathering evidence and finding the killer. Right now that was all he could do to help and it didn't seem like enough.

* * *

Lonnie felt like his world was collapsing. The woman he loved was dead...murdered and one of the people he respected most was preventing him from working the case. In a far part of Lonnie's numb mind he logically knew the Chief was right but Lonnie was feeling anything but logical. The person who had taken Colleen from him was walking the streets; free. Meanwhile there was a one year old little girl missing her mother and not understanding why she wasn't there.

"You're one of the best I have, Lonnie."Gillespie was saying as Lonnie forced himself to focus. "If this were any other case..."

"I can treat it that way."Lonnie stated bravely as he paused his pacing and leaned his hands against the back of one of the visitor's chairs.

"You may think you can; but trust me it's better if you're not on it."Virgil interjected as he sat behind his desk. "Lonnie, you need to concentrate on healin'. Let us..."

Lonnie ignored the chief of detectives and looked directly at his boss. He could feel the tension in the office and knew he wasn't winning this fight. But Lonnie had to go all or nothing he owed Colleen and Melisa that much.

"Some day Colleen's daughter is going to ask me why I didn't protect her Momma."Lonnie began and he heard Bubba move away from the closed door he'd been leaning against and stand beside him for support. "The only way I can answer that is by being able to say I found her killer. It's not the same and it's a failure I have to live with but bringing her killer to justice is all I have left, Chief."

Gillespie shook his head grimly as he leaned forward resting his folded hands against the surface of his desk.

"I'm sorry, Lonnie, I truly am. However, the only way you'll be able to help that little girl is by stayin' off this case." Gillespie replied quietly. "Any chance we have of getting a guilty verdict hinges on that. I want you to take some time off, Lonnie...I will order it if I have too. Virgil's right, you need to take care of yourself."

Lonnie opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it. He straightened, spun on his heel opened the door and stormed out of the office. The three remaining men winced at the loud crash the office door made as Lonnie slammed it shut.

Gillespie sighed and glanced at Skinner who was already halfway to the door. "Bubba?"

"Already gone, Chief. I'll keep him out of trouble."Skinner promised as he left.

"Gather everybody."Bill ordered Virgil. "I want to know where we stand on this."

Tibbs nodded and reached over to pick up the phone.

* * *

Althea Tibbs opened the front door of her home after the doorbell rang. Her heart broke at the sight of the young man standing on her front porch. Lonnie Jamison was still in uniform but his face was pale, dark circles under his eyes and his brown hair slightly disheveled.

"Mrs. Tibbs."Lonnie greeted formally.

Althea stepped aside and motioned for Lonnie to enter. "Virgil told me...I'm so sorry, Lonnie."

Lonnie nodded tightly. "Thank you for watchin' Melisa."

"It was no trouble. She's been asleep most of the time."Althea responded as she ascended the stairs and Lonnie followed. "I'm sure she'd like to see you."

"I'm gonna take her home."Jamison stated as they reached the upper hallway. "Colleen didn't have any family her parents died when she was young. Melisa's father died in prison a few months ago."

Althea paused and turned back giving Lonnie a quick hug. "She's lucky to have you."

Lonnie nodded tightly and Althea stepped away moving to the right to the nearest door. She opened it to a dark room.

"Let me know if you need anything."Althea commented. "I'll be in the kitchen."

"Thank you."Jamison replied and entered the room.

Althea waited a moment before going hoped Lonnie would reach out to his friends to help him through this tough time. Grief was a personal thing and Althea knew they'd all be there for Lonnie when he needed them. Althea just prayed he didn't wait too long.

Colleen's daughter was sleeping her tiny right arm wrapped around a favorite teddy bear. Lonnie left the door open a crack to let light in. He leaned against the crib and watched the little girl. She was a mirror image of her mother with brown hair and green eyes. Lonnie felt a lump of tears form in his throat and he swallowed it back with an effort. Lonnie reached down and gently touched Melissa's small left hand.

"You're not going to be alone...we're family now."Lonnie promised in a broken whisper.

Being a police officer Lonnie knew more than most that life was short. When you found happiness you better latch on to it. Lonnie had never known a love like what he'd felt for Colleen. He'd been more than content to start planning a future with her. They'd just begun to talk about marriage...about Lonnie adopting Melisa. Now that bright happy future was gone. Lonnie's vision blurred and he blinked to clear it. Somebody had destroyed Lonnie's family and one way or another they were going to pay.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Blessing in disguise  
author: Cindy Ryan

Bubba had made a quick stop in the locker room to change out of his uniform. Back in civilian clothes bubba grabbed his jacket and shut the locker. Twenty minutes later he caught up with Lonnie just as the younger man was leaving the Tibbs' home.

"How's Melisa?"Skinner inquired as he and Lonnie stood by the driver's side of Lonnie's car.

"Fine...sleepin'."Jamison replied fidgeting with the car keys."I told you before Bubba and I'll tell the Chief I don't need a baby-sitter."

Bubba sighed. "They're just concerned about you, Lonnie It's a lot for anybody..."

Lonnnie slumped back against the car. "Colleen never hurt anybody..."

"I know."Skinner agreed.

"Think this was because of me?"Lonnie asked in a broken whisper. "Somebody I arrested?"

"Don't go drivin' yourself crazy with what if's."Bubba commented as he reached forward and placed an arm around Lonnie's shoulders. "Come on I'll buy you a beer."

Bubba was more than a little surprised when Lonnie agreed without protest. 

* * *

The bar was crowded despite it being a weeknight. Still Bubba found them a couple of chairs towards the back and by the left wall. Lonnie sank down into one of the chairs while Bubba went back to the bar to get their drinks. Lonnie ran a hand over his face. He felt guilty for sitting there but without leads and no access to evidence for the moment there was nothing Lonnie could do.

The lack of something to do for the first time in hours allowed Lonnie time to think. Which part of him didn't want to think. He didn't want to deal with the loss yet. That would make it real that Colleen was gone. That she'd never kiss him; never tell him she loved him. It just seemed senseless and unfair.

The anger mixed with the grief and threatened to overwhelm Lonnie. He shoved the anger aside with an effort. As much as he wanted to lash out; to rage at the world one thing kept him in check. Melisa needed him to keep it together. Some how; some way he had to figure that out. Pulling out his wallet Lonnie flipped to a familiar picture. One taken on a early fall day last year. He, Colleen with Melisa sitting on her lap on a park bench. A family portrait one that now could never be. Swallowing hard Lonnie lightly traced the outline of Colleen's face.

A soft thud on the table notified Lonnie of Bubba's return as a full glass of beer was slid on front of him. Reluctantly Lonnie let go of the picture setting the wallet face open on the table as he picked up the mug. After sitting down Bubba turned the picture so he could see it.

"Are Colleen's parents going to take custody of Melisa?"Skinner asked.

Lonnie took a long swallow of beer before replying. "Her parents died when she was little. Both her Mom and Dad were only children so no aunts or uncles."

Bubba winced in sympathy. "Didn't you tell me once that Melisa's daddy was in prison in Kansas?"

"Was…killed in a fight four months ago."Lonnie replied solemnly. "I'm all she has, Bubba."

"That's rough…..she won't remember either one when she gets older."Bubba commented as he took a sip of beer.

"I'll make sure she knows Colleen."Lonnie affirmed his gaze tracking to the picture once more.

"Lonnie,"Bubba began. "I know you want to help and Lord knows I understand why….."

"Don't think I can handle bein' a father, Bubba?"Lonnie replied more angrily than he intended. "I've been her father for….."

Bubba held up his right hand. "All I'm saying is think it through…..do what's best for her. The system doesn't always fail, Lonnie. She could get adopted into a good family."

Lonnie could only nod in response his throat too tight with tears and emotion. He glanced once more at the photo. Colleen needed him to take care of Melisa and that he would do. 

* * *

Parker Williams moved behind the counter of the squad room and stopped in front of the coffee machine. He dumped the little tht remained in the pot into a paper cup and tossed it in the trash. He replaced the pot and and finished the steps to making a fresh one. The familiar gurgle and hum of the machine was a much needed familiar comforting sound to Parker. It'd been a long terrible night and he had a feeling it wasn't going to get any easier any time soon. The meeting the chief had called hadn't lasted long and unfortunately hadn't amounted to much. They were still canvasing for witnesses and forensics would be awhile. All Parker had come away from that gathering was that one of their own was hurting and they were a long way from findin' who had attacked Lonnie's family.

"You goin' back out?"Parker asked as Wilson Sweet moved past him towards the door.

"Might as well."Sweet replied as he paused and turned back. "I'm not getting any sleep until we find who did this."

"Wait a second at least take some of this with coffee's almost done."Parker insisted as he picked up a new paper cup.

Wilson nodded as he leaned against the counter. "Thanks."

A few minutes later the coffee was done and Parker poured it into the cup and secured a plastic lid before handing it to his friend.

"Sweet?"Parker began. "Lonnie was goin' to marry Colleen wasn't he?"

Sweet set the cup of coffee down on the counter along with his hat and sighed sadly. That was all the confirmation Parker needed. Not that Parker had really needed it to start with he knew. They'd all spent enough time around Lonnie and Colleen to see how happy they were When you were a police officer one was sometimes married to the job. Long hours not much time off. Not much time to date. When you did find someone special the odds of them and the relationship enduring the stress of a police officer's life were slim. Yet Parker could tell that if anybody could beat those odds it was Lonnie and Colleen.

"Yeah they'd talked about it."Sweet responded quietly his gaze on the coffee cup. "I think Lonnie wanted to save up some money so he could get Colleen a nice ring and a down payment on a house..."

"Damn shame."Parker commented. "Let me know if there's anything you need."

"Will do."Sweet acknowledged as he turned and left the squad room. 

* * *

By their second round of drinks the conversation had come to a standstill. Lonnie was lost in his thoughts and memories and Bubba didn't want to interrupt. Hell, he really didn't know what to say. Nothing that would ease the pain; nothing that would bring Colleen back. The bar had gradually begun to empty the closer it got to last call. Bubba was grateful they hadn't come across anyone they knew tonight. If it was one thing Lonnie wasn't in the mood for it was company and small talk.

As Lonnie drained the remnants of the second beer Bubba glanced at the photo in Jamison's wallet that still sat open on the table. The picture showed a family with a bright future one so full of promise, love and hope. Now it was just a reminder that tragedy could strike anyone at any time. All were vulnerable and fragile no matter how much we pretended not to be.

"Bubba?"Lonnie called breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"Skinner replied leaning forward to hear over the music.

"Were you one of the first to see Colleen...after?"Lonnie asked his voice strained and hoarse.

"Sweet and I were first on scene."Bubba confirmed.

Lonnie's eyes were bright with unshed tears. "Did she suffer?"

Bubba sighed running a hand along the back of his neck. "There was signs of a struggle..."

Lonnie winced and turned his gaze back to Colleen's picture.

"I can't tell you much more...but from what I saw it was quick."Bubba added.

Closing the wallet Lonnie put it back in his jean pocket and stood. He turned to the door without another word and walked out. Bubba followed with a sad shake of his head. Next few weeks were going to be rough ones. Outside both men were greeted by pouring rain a thunderstorm had moved through and neither had heard it over the crowd and music.

"Gonna walk home; thanks for the drinks."Lonnie stated quietly

"Lonnie...it's pouring..."Skinner protested though just as he said the words the rain started to ease up.

"Doesn't bother me."Jamison replied as he stepped into the parking lot. "You can follow if you want so you can tell the Chief I got home safe."

Bubba watched his friend head out into the rain and wondered not for the first time why bad things happened to good people. Lonnie had a long healing process ahead of him and his friends would be there every step of the way. Bubba just prayed that Lonnie would let them. With a last look at Lonnie's retreating form Bubba headed in the opposite direction to his car. The light rain continued to fall as he merged the car into traffic. Deciding to head to Lonnie's and wait instead of following Bubba hoped it was the right move. Hoped that trust would be returned. Bubba had a feeling it would be but if it wasn't he'd go back out and find Lonnie keep him out of trouble. That's what he'd promised the Chief and that's what friends did for each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Apoligies for the dry spell between updates. June was not a good month for real life but things have calmed down again allowing me to get back to writing. Thanks as always to those who have put this story on alerts and to those who have taken the time to review. :)

Title: Blessing in disguise  
author: Cindy Ryan  
timeline: AU season 3  
notes and summary: see part 1

Thank you, Bubba."Bill Gillespie stated as Bubba stood in a phone booth the receiver pressed to his right ear. "Go home and get some rest. I'll have Parker check on him in the morning."

"I'll swing by one more time to make sure."Bubba began. "But it looked like Lonnie was sound asleep all the lights were off."

"Think he'll take the time off?"Gillespie inquired.

"Maybe."Bubba replied with a sigh. "Most of what he talked about tonight was Melisa and making sure she was taken care of."

"Poor child."Bill said sadly. "Tough enough to lose a parent but to never know them is harder to endure."

"I know."Skinner agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."Gillespie acknowledged as he ended the call.

"Good night."Bubba replied as he hung up and walked to his car dodging the remaining rain drops. 

* * *

A ringing sound woke Lonnie and it took him several seconds to realize it was the telephone. Without opening his eyes he fumbled for the phone on the nightstand and snagged the receiver.

"Jamison."Lonnie greeted as he opened his eyes.

For a moment there was no one on the other end then a electronically disguised voice replied with an eerie laugh.

"Your girl put up a fight."

Instantly awake Lonnie froze his left hand gripping the receiver so hard his knuckles turned white. Police training kicked in before memories of the day before could drift in and overwhelm Lonnie. Of all the questions he was schooled to ask one was all Lonnie could ask.

"Why?"Lonnie demanded his voice barely above a whisper.

All Lonnie received as an answer was the same weird laughter and a click of the dialtone. 

* * *

Wilson Sweet knew by now he had more coffee than blood running through his veins. It didn't matter as long as it helped him stay awake and alert. With any police investigation the first few days were the most important. After that witnesses became unreliable and trails ran cold. Wilson was determined not to have that happen to this case. He had just made another canvas of Colleen's street when he got the radio call to head to Lonnie's apartment. Once he pulled up and parked at the curb Sweet saw Virgil's car already there and the Chief's car in the parking lot as well. Sweet tried to quell the bad feeling that surged through him as he got out of the car. Just because the Chief was here didn't mean bad news. Shutting the car door Sweet quickened his pace and reached Lonnie's apartment.

Lonnie sat at the small kitchen table, Gillespie to his left and Virgil sat on his right. Bubba had let Wilson into the apartment and the two friends joined the others in the kitchen. Sweet hung on the outskirts of the kitchen leaning against the living room wall that bordered the small space. This was the first time he'd seen Lonnie since yesterday's tragedy and Sweet's heart went out to his friend. Lonnie's face was pale and his hair slightly disheveled as if he had just woken up. He wore jeans and a simple white t-shirt his feet were bare and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Killer called Lonnie this morning."Bubba informed Sweet in a quiet voice as he stood next to Sweet.

Sweet inwardly cringed and glanced again at Lonnie. It was one thing to have the woman you loved killed it was another to have the person who did it taunt you.

"State police is sendin' somebody from Jackson to put a gizmo on the phone."Bubba continued. "Won't be here for another couple hours."

"What did they say? Did you recognize the voice?"Sweet asked Lonnie and almost immediately regretted the question.

Lonnie shook his head tiredly. "Was disguised somehow...sounded like a robot.. Call lasted long enough to tell me Colleen put up a fight."

The room once more fell into sympathetic silence.

Gillespie cleared his throat. "Virgil, I want you to stay here and coordinate things with the officers from Jackson. If he's called once he'll call again."

Virgil nodded and glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall. "Said they'd be here by noon."

"Good."Gillespie acknowledged as he stood and looked at Lonnie. "Lonnie, can you think of anybody that might have a grudge?"

Lonnie glanced at his friends sadly. "Y'all think she was killed because of me?"

"Just looking at all angles."Virgil interjected. "However, the phone call you received does almost rule out that this was random. If it was a robbery gone bad..."

"They wouldn't want to see me twist in the wind."Jamison finished darkly.

"We don't know for sure it was somebody after you."Bubba stated. "Could just be a psycho that gets off on harassing victim's loved ones."

"I need some air."Lonnie commented softly as he stood and left the apartment through the back door off the kitchen.

Bubba instantly started after Lonnie but Sweet placed a gentle hand on the older man's right arm.

"Let me."Sweet offered and crossed the kitchen exiting the apartment the same way Lonnie had. 

* * *

Lonnie had made it as far as his car before he heard footsteps behind him. He half turned and saw Sweet approach.

"You my new baby-sitter?"Lonnie bit out his voice hoarse and rough as he continued to the car.

"No, just wanted to talk to you."Sweet responded as rested against

Lonnie waited keys dangling.

"You're my friend, Lonnie I'm just lookin' out for you...so are they."Sweet began.

"I know."Jamison acknowledged quietly.

"If I was in your shoes I'd want to be in the thick of the investigation too...want to make whoever did this pay. You can't be that person."Wilson continued.

"Why not?"Lonnie asked bitterly.

"There's a little girl that's got no one. She needs somebody to look after her."Sweet stated meeting his friend's tortured gaze.

"I promised her that her mama would get justice."Lonnie replied solemnly as he opened the driver's door, got in and started the engine.

Sweet had just barely stepped away from the car when Lonnie hit the accelerator and pulled out onto the street with squealing tires.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks as always for the reviews. :)

Title: Blessing in disguise  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

An hour later Lonnie found himself in the closest town west of Sparta. Once he'd come up with a plan he'd circled back to his apartment and packed a bag of clothes that would get him through a day or two possibly three. Chief wanted him to take time off, fine. Lonnie had even gone so far as to leave a message for Gillespie. Playing nice must've done the trick because as far as Lonnie could tell he had no one following him. Not Bubba or Sweet. When he arrived back home there had been no indication that anyone was watching

With everyone thinking he was taking personal time it would give Lonnie a chance to do his own investigation. He didn't need to be at the station. Over the years Lonnie had built up a good network of informants in Sparta and surrounding towns. Plus he had several friends in neighboring police departments that could look up information for him if needed. It wasn't that he didn't have faith in his friends that they could solve Colleen's murder; he knew they could. This wasn't their fight it was his. Someone had shattered his family and Lonnie wasn't going to rest until he found out who. Even if it cost him his badge. 

* * *

After regrouping at the station and attending to some other cases Gillespie sent Bubba and Sweet back to Colleen's house. They had orders to concentrate on the outside any car tracks that were missed etc. Once at the crime scene Bubba and Sweet entered the house to make sure everything was secure and undisturbed. As they quietly went through the house Wilson noted the answering machine light was blinking.

"Bubba."Sweet called gaining the older man's attention.

"Yeah?"Bubba replied from the bedroom hallway.

"Somebody left a message."Sweet stated as he put gloves on.

"Play it."Skinner ordered as he came into the living room and stood by the desk that held the answering machine and was against a short wall between the kitchen and living room.

Sweet hit play his pen and notepad at the ready. The tape rewound sounding unusually loud in the quiet house. The machine clicked and the message played. A young female voice came over the speaker.

"Mr. Jamison? This is Carol at Sparta jewelry….just wanted to let you know that item you were lookin' at dropped in price. I'll set the item aside until I hear from you."

The answering machine stopped indicating there were no more messages.

Bubba cleared his throat. "I'll stop by the jewelry store later and let them know about Colleen. I just hope she didn't call his apartment too."

"Yeah."Sweet agreed with a heavy sigh as he tucked the notebook and pen back in his pocket. "Let's head outside….though any tracks are going to be washed away by the rain the other night…..not sure what the Chief expects us to find."

"I know ….but maybe with all the trees in that yard it's sheltered enough that there's still something to find."Bubba said hopefully.

"There better be."Sweet agreed solemnly. "I don't know what this will do to Lonnie if we don't close this soon." 

* * *

Althea frowned as she listened to her husband on the other end of the telephone. She glanced at Melisa who sat in a highchair at the kitchen table.

"Virgil, does Lonnie know you contacted children and family services?"Althea asked.

Virgil sighed as he sat at his desk at the police station. "I tried his apartment and got no response. He left a message with the Chief saying he was taking some personal time. I'll try contacting him again later."

"I don't see what the rush is….she can stay here awhile."Althea commented. "She's a sweet child….really no trouble."

"Althea, I know your heart is in the right place but technically the child is an orphan."Virgil responded."We have to let the proper agencies do what's best for her."

"What if Lonnie's what's best for her?"Althea countered. "He thinks of her as his own, Virgil, you know that."

"I know."Virgil replied quietly. "But intention to marry the mother unfortunately doesn't give him much legal right in the eyes of the court."

"When is children and family services coming?"Althea inquired.

"I made the appointment for one tomorrow afternoon.."Virgil stated as he noticed Gillespie entering the station. "Listen, hon, I have to go. I promise I'll keep trying to reach Jamison. Love you."

"I love you too."Althea replied as she hung up.

Melisa knocked her cup onto the floor and Althea smiled as she bent down to pick it up and give it back to the two year old.

"I promise I'll do whatever I can to help you get a good home."Althea said softly as she hugged the child briefly. "Though I still think Lonnie would be a wonderful father." 

* * *

Dee sat at the desk Lonnie normally occupied as she sifted through a stack of folders. All contained closed cases and past police reports on traffic stops etc. She'd been going through them for the better part of the day. Parker bless his heart had kept Dee supplied with coffee and was helping looking through the files when he could get away from the front desk.

Looking down at the small pad of paper in front of her Dee frowned at the three names she had been able to list. They were past arrests of Lonnie's who weren't incarcerated or deceased. All had either threatened the Sparta police on arrest or later at trial. While it was true you only needed one person to commit a crime it still seemed to Dee to be a very small list and not much help to her grieving friend. They needed to solve this case not only to bring peace of mind to Sparta but to give Lonnie closure.

"How's it going?"Parker asked as he sat on one of the clear front corners of the desk.

As a response Dee held up the short list.

"That's more suspects than we had this morning."Parker stated hopefully as he took the notepad and read the names. "Hopefully the partial prints the techs found at the scene will match up to one of these."

"We certainly need some good luck around here."Dee replied as she handed Parker a stack of about ten files. "Take these...I've still got quite a few to go through. You'd think a town this size Lonnie wouldn't have such a successful record."

"Unfortunately Sparta's seen it's share of trouble."Parker commented grimly as he opened the first file. "Let's see if we can narrow things down." 

* * *

"Did Lonnie give you any information about where to reach him?"Virgil asked Gillespie as they sat at the local diner.

Bill shook his head. "No just that he was taking leave."

"I have children and family services coming tomorrow afternoon."Virgil continued. "I know they're going to want to talk to Lonnie."

"The child's been through enough...to take her away from the only person she knows."Bill commented as he took a sip of iced tea.

"I'm thinking of her best interest...Lonnie's not a relative."Virgil argued.

"He's the closest she has to one."Bill stated.

"Think the court will see it that way?"Virgil wondered. "Single man with a dangerous career."

"He also grew up in Sparta has standing in the community being a police officer."Gillespie responded. "I'll check into a few places see if I can find him."

"Thanks."Virgil acknowledged hoping that whatever the outcome it would be in Melisa's best interest. 

* * *

Getting a hotel room Lonnie sat down on the end of the bed. He'd made arrangements to meet up with an informant later but now he could do nothing but wait. Weariness pulled at him body and soul were exhausted. Lonnie knew he should sleep while he could be his mind wouldn't let him rest. It was too busy either with memories or coming up with plans for his next move. The front desk of the small hotel had a few issues left of the local paper and Sparta's. He'd purchased one of each and now absently leafed through the front section of the Sparta paper.

Toward the second to last page halfway down Colleen's face stopped him cold. It was a younger picture but it still captured her beauty and spirit. Below the picture was a short paragraph giving details of her funeral for the following week; monday. Lonnie tossed the paper to the floor as if he'd been burned. Bile rose in his throat and he forced it back. He had just been coming to terms with the cold harsh reality that Colleen had been ripped from his life. The person he wanted to build a future with was gone. Now seeing the funeral notice had brought it square into focus again. It was no longer on the proverbial back burner as he worked the investigation. The black and white picture was now engraved in his memory.

Lonnie slumped back onto the bed staring at the ceiling. He tried to remember the last time he'd seen Colleen. It'd been a normal busy morning both of them getting ready for work and preparing Melisa to drop her off at daycare. He hoped he'd told her he'd loved her. Hoped she knew how much she'd meant to him. Lonnie didn't know how long he laid there before sleep finally won and the painful thoughts vanished.


End file.
